Saya Tidak Akan Terlambat Lagi Ke Sekolah
by MiraMira
Summary: Tapi Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya diam diam menyukai Suho, dia mirip dengan Choi Siwon. Nah, itu dia masalahnya, dia menyukai Kim Joonmyun atau Choi Siwon? Chanyeol/Suho. ELF!Chanyeol, Cassie!Lu Han, Hahaha.


Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pair : Chanyeol/Suho

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, School!AU.

Note : Aku harus benar benar berterimakasih pada banyak orang di sekolahku yang lama. Memalukan kalau aku berteriak aku mencintai mereka, tapi aku mencintai mereka semua dengan sangat.

Jadi, terimakasih pada staff sekolah yang satu itu, semoga kuliahnya lancar dan cepat kembali menemuiku lagi, tapi kalau kau minta uang untuk bayaran aku tidak punya dan aku juga tidak bisa memberimu tumpangan di kamarku yang sekecil itu untuk berdua.

Terimakasih juga pada guru matematika-ku yang selalu selalu dan selalu seperti itu. Pak, memalukan kalau saya bilang saya mencintai Bapak, tapi justru lebih memalukan kalau saya meminta maaf dari Bapak. Bapak adalah orang yang menyeramkan untuk diajak bicara, lidah Bapak terlalu tajam, jadi saya hanya ingin menunjukan kalau suatu saat nanti anak seperti saya juga bisa sukses pada jalannya. Terimakasih lagi karena Bapak sudah jadi sumber inspirasi dari dua fanfic saya. Bapaklah salah satu orang yang saya sebut Muse.

Dan terimakasih untuk teman sekelas yang mirip sekali secara sifat dengan Park Chanyeol, posisimu di fanfic ini adalah apa yang aku ingin kau rasakan agar kau tahu seberapa dalamnya aku jatuh, sampai saat inipun aku masih belum bisa menghapusmu. Aku mencoba berhenti memikirkanmu, tapi hatiku terus meneriakan namamu. Walaupun begitu kau juga salah satu Muse-ku. Jangan buat aku menangis, aku mencintaimu.

Sedikit dari fanfic ini adalah nyata dari apa yang aku alami, sebagian besar adalah apa yang dikarang demi kelancaran fanfic

+Saya Tidak Akan Terlambat Lagi Ke Sekolah+

Saya tidak akan terlambat lagi ke sekolah. Seribu kali.

Itu adalah apa yang harus seorang Park Chanyeol lakukan saat ini.

CTIK!

"Woi, ayo cepat." Tegur Lu Han, dia menjentikan jari di depan muka Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berkedip dua kali lalu menoleh pada Lu Han, staff sekolah. Dia memberikan cengiran lebarnya yang bodoh pada pemuda yang sebenarnya sedang menabung untuk kuliahnya.

Chanyeol sendiri punya pikiran untuk merubah dirinya, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan itu, nanti mereka tidak bertemu lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku tunggu, Tuan Lu."

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Rahasia~" Kata Chanyeol, nadanya diayun dan dia berkata seperti anak kecil. pulpen yang isinya tinggal setengah kembali digunakannya untuk menulis sebaris lagi kalimat yang terus ditulisnya selama dua hari ini.

BRAK!

"Apa coba gunanya ini?" Guru matematika Chanyeol menggebrak meja, mengacak acak apa yang yang sudah Chanyeol tulis. Guru matematika itu mulai berkomentar.

"Ini cuma buang buang kertas, nantinya juga dibuang."

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar, mau bicara apa juga pada gurunya itu? Dia memilih diam dan menulis. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol dihukum seperti ini, jadi mendengar ancaman kalau kertas hasil usahanya itu akan dibuang dia sudah kebal. Toh, pada akhirnya Lu Han hanya akan menyimpannya laci.

Guru matematika itu akhirnya pergi, tapi sembilanpuluh menit lagi akan datang lagi. Chanyeol akhirnya berdua saja dengan Lu Han yang mondar mandir mengurus apa yang harus dia urus. Chanyeol tiba tiba berhenti lagi.

"Kenapa berhenti, Chanyeol?" Tanya Lu Han.

Chanyeol diam, tapi kemudian berbicara dengan pelan, "Ada yang datang." Tapi Lu Han sudah menutup pintu Ruang Wakasek itu.

Si Choi Siwon versi mungil, anak itu mondar mandir lagi ke sini.

"Lu Han mana?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Tidak sopan sebenarnya memanggil staff sekolah satu itu langsung dengan nama, tapi berhubung selisih umur diantara mereka sangat tipis, tidak akan ada teman seangkatan mereka yang mau memanggil Lu Han dengan sebutan bapak. Chanyeol benar benar ingin muntah waktu pertama mencobanya.

"Yeol, dia dimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ruang Wakasek." Jawab Chanyeol singkat, dia sedikitnya kesal karena si Choi Siwon ini malah mencari Lu Han.

"Kau tidak peduli denganku apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, merengut sedikit, si Choi Siwon tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, kau dihukum lagi, Yeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya melingkar di pinggang si Choi Siwon, "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Apa kau punya pulpen yang bisa kupinjam, punyaku sayang sekali rasanya untuk dihabiskan." Kata Chanyeol lagi, memeluk pulpennya dengan sayang.

Si Choi Siwon tertawa, pemuda bernama kecil Suho itu akhirnya memberi Chanyeol sebuah pulpen yang dari tadi dikantonginya. Chanyeol tersenyum, itu jelas hanya alasan, dia hanya ingin memiliki barang yang pernah Suho miliki.

"Terimakasih." Katanya, dia berjanji tidak akan mengembalikan pulpen itu.

Suho tersenyum manis, anak itu adalah dermawan tingkat dewa, "Sudah berapa?"

"Tujuh empat dua."

Dan pintu Ruang Wakasek itu terbuka lagi.

"Jangan ajak dia bicara." Tegur Lu Han.

"Suho? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kupikir ketua kelas harusnya memberi contoh yang baik." Katanya lagi.

"Ah, itu… Aku mau pinjam Proyektor." Sedikit malu malu, dengan usaha untuk tetap tenang yang gagal total.

Ah, Suho. Siapa yang tidak sadar kalau dia menyukai Lu Han?

"Ok, sebentar." Dan Lu Han lari entah kemana.

Chanyeol menarik Suho untuk duduk dipangkuannya, "Apa?" Tanya Suho.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya diam diam menyukai Suho, dia mirip dengan Choi Siwon. Nah, itu dia masalahnya, dia menyukai Kim Joonmyun atau Choi Siwon?

+Saya Tidak Akan Terlambat Lagi Ke Sekolah+

Dan Chanyeol terlambat lagi hari ini. Dia terlihat kesal, dia memikirkan Suho sampai benar benar larut kemarin malam.

"Hei, Nyeol. Sudah tahu Heechul-"

"Jangan cerita soal SS, aku mau melupakannya." Kata Chanyeol, dia sedang pakai kaos kaki di depan kamar kakaknya.

Ok, dia ELF, tapi biasnya bukan Choi Siwon, tapi kenapa dia menyukai Suho? Dia bingung juga sedikit takut.

Takut kalau rasa sukanya pada Suho cuma sebatas itu saja, cuma karena dia mirip Siwon.

"Kenapa? Kupikir kau ELF."

"Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru." Kata Chanyeol walaupun menjernihkan pikiran adalah kata yang lebih tepat.

"Kau punya pulpen yang bisa kupinjam?" Tanya Chanyeol dan kakaknya memberinya dua buah pulpen.

"Aku sangat mengerti kalau satu pulpen saja tidak cukup, Nyeol. Dan sebagai gantinya aku pinjam ini."

Kakaknya melempar lempar sesuatu seperti… kunci motornya? Itu kunci motornya!

"Aku pergi ke sekolah dengan apa kalau begitu?"

"Vespa-ku."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab lagi.

"Katanya kau mau cari suasana baru, hiruplah udara di sekitarmu pelan pelan, Nyeol."

"Kau ingin aku menghirup udara atau polusi?"

"Sudah sana pergi, nanti terlambat."

"Kalau naik Vespa-mu aku sudah terlambat kalaupun berangkat dari tadi."

Tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap pergi dengan Vespa kakaknya.

+Saya Tidak Akan Terlambat Lagi Ke Sekolah+

Omong kosong, Chanyeol terlambat lagi. Apalagi dengan Vespa kakaknya itu, Chanyeol jadi dua kali lebih terlambat dari biasanya.

"AH! LU HAN!"

"Jangan berteriak, Chanyeol!"

"Ah… aku boleh tidur di lantai?"

"Tidak!"

Chanyeol menghela napas lagi, tulisannya berhenti di baris ke enamratus tujuhpuluh tiga. Masih jauh ke seribu limaratus, jumlah hukumannya kali ini.

"Kalau kau menemukan orang yang mirip Yunho dan menyukainya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Cassiopeia di hadapannya itu mengabaikan laptopnya setelah mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan, dia cukup terkejut juga.

"Tentu saja memacarinya! Dia mirip Yunho!" Lu Han mulai menggila dan Chanyeol merasa menyesal telah memancing kegilaan staff sekolah itu.

Chanyeol menaruh dagunya di meja, "Bukannya itu berarti kau hanya menyukainya karena dia mirip Yunho?"

Lu Han terdiam.

"Aku benar, kan?"

Lu Han menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik, "Kau menyukai Suho?"

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu!?" Chanyeol kaget setengah mati, sedikit sedikit pipinya memerah.

Lu Han tertawa, "Kau ELF dan Suho mirip Siwon, mudah saja."

Chanyeol menatap nanar Lu Han, "Ah, Han aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Lu Han tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, Yeol. Kelihatannya kau benar benar menyukainya, jadi jangan pikirkan Siwon dan fokus saja padanya."

"Fokus padanya?"

Lu Han mengangguk, "Fokus saja pada perasaanmu, jangan pikirkan SS atau apapun termasuk Hyundai."

"Fokus pada perasaanku." Ulang Chanyeol lagi, "Tapi dia menyukaimu."

"Lu Han, tolong fotokopi ini."

"Baik."

Ah, Chanyeol lupa Lu Han adalah staff sekolah.

Dan setelah Lu Han kembali Chanyeol menanyainya tentang hal terakhir yang dia ucapkan, "Apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar apa?"

"Yang paling terakhir aku ucapkan?"

"Tidak, memangnya apa?"

"Tapi dia menyukai orang lain"

"Oh." Balas Lu Han, dia mengangguk angguk, "Tapi selama dia masih sendiri, berarti kau masih punya kesempatan, kan?"

Kesempatan?

Ada suara tawa dari depan pintu, Chanyeol dan Lu Han mau tidak mau menoleh. Itu Suho dan Baekhyun, ini memang tepat dengan bel pergantian pelajaran, mereka membawa tumpukan buku tulis.

"_Chance_." Gumam Chanyeol. Keberadaannya selama ini disinipun sebenarnya adalah untuk mencari kesempatan itu.

"_Chance_?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Terlambat lagi, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Baek."

"Kali ini berapa ratus?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Seribu limaratus, Baek."

"Hah? Itu terlalu banyak!" Baekhyun terlihat tidak terima, padahal yang dihukum Chanyeol.

"Pulpenku mana, Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho tiba tiba.

Chanyeol memasang tampang pura pura polosnya, "Ah, sepertinya aku menghilangkannya."

Dan Baekhyun tertawa, sadar kalau Chanyeol bohong, tapi sudah Chanyeol tekadkan untuk sebisa mungkin tidak mengembalikan pulpen itu.

"Dasar."

_Chance_. Chansu dalam bahasa Jepang. Dan karena kata Chansu sendiri terdiri dari potongan nama kecil Chanyeol dan Suho, mereka juga harusnya punya kesempatan untuk bersama.

+Saya Tidak Akan Terlambat Lagi Ke Sekolah+

Chansu, terdengar manis, kan?

Chanyeol masih melayang layang sampai tidak ingat kalau hari ini dia akan naik Vespa lagi. Ini sudah jam tiga dan Chanyeol baru selesai menulis.

"Park Chanyeol? Kau baru selesai menulis?"

Chanyeol menoleh, itu Suho, jadi dia tersenyum, "Iya. Kau sendiri kenapa masih di sekolah jam segini?"

"Aku baru selesai ekskul."

"Oh… Mau ikut aku pulang?"

"Pakai motor?"

Chanyeol baru teringat kendaraan apa yang dia bawa ke sekolah, "Sebenarnya Vespa."

"Oh, Vespa." Chanyeol takut Suho tidak suka, anak muda jaman sekarang mana ada yang suka Vespa? Setidaknya itu yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin naik Vespa, aku boleh ikut, kan?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, jadi sangat senang, lalu mengangguk penuh semangat, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu."

"Boleh." Jawab Suho, "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau mulai besok aku akan meneleponmu pagi pagi sekali agar kau tidak terlambat."

"Oh, ide bagus." Sambut Chanyeol antusias.

Itulah awal kedekatan Chanyeol dan Suho sekaligus akhir dari seri seri keterlambatan seorang Park Chanyeol, setidaknya untuk seminggu setengah ini.

Dan tahu tahu Park Chanyeol sudah melupakan Choi Siwon dan Hyundai, juga SS seperti yang Lu Han katakan.

+FIN+

Oh, cintaku, mencintai tanpa dicintai itu sakit, tapi aku melakukannya selama tiga tahun untukmu. Hargai aku yang tidak mau sakit ini sedikit.

Hahaha, bicara apa aku. Omong omong, aku pernah menulis fanfic setipe ini juga pada Kai/Sehun. Sekai artinya dunia. Ah, kenapa selalu bahasa Jepang?

Harusnya aku bisa membuat Baekho juga kalau begini. Dan mungkin Kkamho, Kkamjong/Suho, sejak Kkam itu berarti hitam, iya tak?


End file.
